Harry Potter and Fate's Timeline Twist
by Lord Mayhem
Summary: 146 Year old Harry is told a prophecy that states that he will go back in time and fight Voldemort his own way. Manipulative Dumbles... Lots of bashing to various characters... HHr...
1. Thinking Back

Disclamair: I do not own any of the Potterverse except this plot. And do not intend to make any money off this blah.. blah.. you know Iam not J.K Rowling... This is Fanfiction.

**Harry Potter And Fate's Timeline Twist**

~Thinking back~

146 year-old Harry Potter sat in his office of The Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the death of his best friend and love for 135 years - Hermione Granger or rather it was Hermione Weasley. She was the sole reason of his living in the magical Britain. If it had been only his own choice he would have run off to the muggle world long ago. The muggles had devoloped quite a lot at the turn 22nd century. They could clearly win over their magical counterparts quite easily. They had managed to duplicate magical properties and integrate in their own lives. Now they didn't need cellphones at all, they could simply project their thoughts - which in Harry's humble opinion was more than what the magical Britain was capable of doing.

Life wasn't fair to either Harry or Hermione, they had struggled throughout their lives to bring magical Britain at par with their Muggle counterparts. They had succeeded in achieving it, but the change was very slow. As a result of which the magical Britain hadn't developed much over the last 100 years. For reasons even confusing to themselves they had married into the Weasley family. Harry to Ginny and Ron to Hermione. It was exactly 19 years after defeating Tom Riddle that things started to change in their lives. It was September 1st and Harry had seen his children board the express to Hogwarts, it was the day he was to be sworn in as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He could clearly remember that day as if it was just yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry entered the Chief Warlock's Office at the Ministry Of Magic and looked around. The swearing in ceremony had taken a lot out of him and he needed the rest. The office was tastefully decorated, with the previous Chief Warlocks portraits on a separate wall to the side and a huge desk in the middle with a large floor to ceiling glass window at the back. The wood finishes were very good complimenting the overall upholstery of the office._

_Harry sat down on his chair and took a look around with his enhanced sight and noticed a small warded off area just below his desk._

_Pressing the buzzer for his secretary he called out,"Samantha, do me a favour and don't let anybody through. Hold them all for a while."_

_"Right you are sir. Mr. Ronald Weasley is just coming up. Shall I hold him off too?"_

_"Yes, no one allowed till i give you the green sinal"_

_It took him two-hours to dismantle the wards and pull them down, a feat which would have taken nearly 10 days for anyone else. Under a loose floorboard there was a ladder which seemed to go a long distance down. Harry took the ladder and ventured down. After about a minute of climbing he reached a room that had many many shelves holding possibly thousands of books, all related to the running of Wizengamot. At the corner of the room was a desk and behind it was a pensive, knowing his history with pensives he cast it a suspicious look and went over to check it out._

_**End Flashback**_

The things he had seen in the pensive that day had shattered his trust in the people he thought as family. It was a sequence of memories from both his and Hermione's mind. Dumbledore's manipulations when he was a child at Dursley's, Harry asking Hermione to The Yule Ball in their Fourth Year, Harry catching Ginny mixing love potions to his drinks, Hermione catching Ron adding love potion and a loyalty potion to her drink, Harry and Hermione's memory of the night in the DoM - fifth year, where they found a way to open the door that was previously thought impossible.

That was all exactly 110 years ago. Harry had broken all ties with the Weasley family that day. As the Head of an Ancient and Noble House he was able to dissolve his marriage to Ginny. Hermione on the other hand was not so lucky. Bill Weasley had become the Head of House for the Weasley family, but she didn't want to leave her children behind so she stayed till all her kids got into Hogwarts. As soon as all her children were in Hogwarts, Bill had immediately dissolved the marriage, but due to her being a muggleborn married to a pureblood she had to keep the Weasley name and the loyalty potion that she had been fed all those years had made her submissive to Ron. It was tough for her at first but she managed it, she soon found a potion that could severe all mental as well as magical bonds. That potion had thrown Harry and Hermione's soul bond to the fore, but the fact that the bonding was not complete by the definite period, they had to suffer the consequences.

Harry gave a thoughtful look to his office trying to remember what Hermione had said so many years ago about the soul bond. He was sure he could remember cause one of the main side-effects were both of them couldn't die of natural deaths. Another was that if one should die unnaturally the other would follow within the next 24hours. If that was true then he had less than three minutes to live. He checked the wards once more making sure that there will be no problem in the future, dark lord or no, safety of Hogwarts was always one of Harry's top priorities.

Suddenly, a golden glow started to envelop his body; making him suffocate for the lack of air. It seemed like there was no air at all, his eyes started to go red and pop out its place as the golden glow turned to all shades of the rainbow before turning white and dissipating. When it fully dissapeared the Headmaster's Office was bare of the greatest wizard since Merlin.

Harry had dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first ever story so please don't flame me yet. Read and Review and tell me if this story is worth it. My updates will be smooth paced for a while.

*Conditions Apply :)

By the way, I hope someone could help me Beta this. I totally suck at english.


	2. Meeting Fred n George Err Fate n Destiny

_**Disclaimer: **_Really how many people think Iam JKR please raise their hands... None... Did you have to buy a ticket to read this?... No... Here ends the Ol' Disclaimer.

_**Meeting Fred n George...Er... Fate n Destiny**_

_**Somewhere....**_

"Ouch...", Harry woke up clutching his head, not able to bear the headache that was throbbing. He opened his eyes and looked around, the area seemed to resemble Stonehenge quite a lot the only thing different being white drapes that hung from - God knows where - around the structure. Turning a 360 he thought, T_his must be where I could have passed on when Voldemort killed me. Hmm.. Maybe this is a portal kind of thing that deposits dead souls in this world. I will just walk out and see if I can gather where I am._

Thinking that Harry was about to walk out of the raised platform when two figures started to appear in front of him. At first his thoughts were, _what are Fred and George doing here? Are they here to welcome me?,_ but noticed something clearly off. First they had fully covered faces with white and black cloths respectively. Another was the type of robes they wore was pure white for Fred and pure Black for George. Taking a guess he called out to them.

"Fred, George, is that you guys?"

The one with white robe that Harry temporarily marked 'Fred' chuckled, while the other laughed throatily.

"No Harry James Potter, Iam no Fred nor is my brother George. We seem to resemble like them because you are comfortable with these two", the in the white replied.

"Then who are you?", asked a very confused Harry.

"We are called Fate and Destiny. And no we are not the same", 'George' replied sensing Harry's would be next question.

"How could you not be the same? Aren't you both inter-linked or something?"

"Yes we are linked to an extent; hence we always assume a 'twin' form. But I got to hand it to you; we have never been separated until today for almost 3000 years. You see everything starts from my evil brother Destiny, hence the black robes. He determines a work to be done by a certain person, and then he leaves that person to finish the job, but the actions of the person while doing the job defines his Fate. I decide how each and every action should affect them.

"Now what Iam going to do is usually Destiny's work, but the enormity of the situation and the actions of others around you has compelled me to continue the timeline as it should but with a new twist."

Harry blinked. Blinked again. Then a slight comprehension dawned on him. "You are going to send me back to earth instead of killing me, right."

Destiny frowned, clearly upset with something. It waved its hand and a large tome appeared out of no-where, bearing the title _Life of Harry James Potter_. He started flipping though it and started murmuring under its breath which caught Fate's attention.

"What is it?"

"We seriously needed to see this. We made an error. He never knew the prophecy."

Harry not wanting to feel like a fifth wheel piped in, "But I do know the prophecy. The old codger told me about it, when I was 15."

Destiny simply stared at him, while Fate cleared its throat and said, "I think a story is in order. Tell me, do you know why your friend died yesterday? Do you know how she died? Did you even bother looking at all the pensive memories of your old headmaster who calls himself Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry processed all the questions and came to the general conclusion that he was missing something large.

"Yes, you are missing something. I will tell you what, at the end of my explanation if you don't start cursing I will tell you."

Harry simply nodded and motioned Fate to continue.

"Yesterday, your friend was called into your Department of Mysteries by an Unspeakable, was she not?", at Harry's nod it continued, "She had listened to the prophecy. The real prophecy, the one made by God himself which repeats every 3000 years. I won't list out the total words since our time is short, the gist of it is, Every 3000 years two souls are made so closely in tune with each other that you could really call them two halves of a soul. Now this soul bond is a one of a kind thing. They are given lots of tasks to complete, to bring the world they live in to Harmony. Of course, they are given ample time, but the prophecy evolves from time to time, since its God's creation it is almost sentinient. This particular prophecy had an extra line saying the soul-bonded couple of this particular time will go back in time to ensure proper Harmony is established as soon as possible. Your friend found out about it, yesterday and was in too much of a shock when she walked out of your Ministry and terribly splinched herself while apparating causing her to appear in front of a speeding vehicle. We already discussed her death just before coming here and got the information that Satan had a hand in it. As soon as she was about to die he claimed her soul. Since we obey both God and Satan we had to let it go, but seeing your lifeline now we think that a grave error was made by allowing her soul to him."

Looking at the bewildered look on Harry, Fate motioned him to ask any questions.

"Are you telling me that Hermione wasn't supposed to die?"

"Yes she wasn't supposed to die. But to the point you were supposed to be with her when this whole sending back in time thing happens."

Raising an eyebrow Harry asked slowly, "And why should I go back in time?"

Destiny sighed and showed Harry a graph on the book. Harry read it and shook in confusion. He couldn't even fathom what he was reading. There crystal clear in the book was a series in the timeline.

_**31st July 1980 - Birth**_

_15th August 2126 - To be sent back in time_

_**31st July 1987 - To reach alternate timeline**_

_**(Undisclosed) - Death**_

Harry asked the first thing that came into his mind, "Why is my death, undisclosed?"

"It is because even the book cannot judge when you will die. Usually it is written when the soul is made, but your case is different. Your birth was written on its own, but I can tell you that your sending back to time and your reaching time have both been written recently. Since Iam Fate I can also change it but not by much. I have not much choice but sending you back in time. It was decided before you were even born that you will be sent back in time. The time to send you back has just come."

"Are you telling me that this is no second chance or something and it was prophesized of my return to my past?", Harry asked incredulously.

"Precisely, but there is a matter of change." With that Fate looked at Destiny who still had to utter a word.

Destiny cleared its throat, "Harry Potter, Iam sorry for what you had to suffer. Iam not sorry for what I had destined people to do, but what the actions of those people I had destined, done to you. The so called Albus Dumbledore was an orphan too. He was adopted into the Dumbledore family when he was not even 3 months old, hence not even he knows that he is an adopted son of the family. His family didn't want to burden him with that information and had kept quite about it. He was destined to a great many things, he was supposed to be guiding you, but alas!, he had his own ideas of becoming more famous than Merlin. One small decision had changed him. Satan was happy with us that time while God was furious with me, Fate helped me out of that one. I hope that what Iam about to let happen will please God and not infuriate Satan, so we have decided to let your whole memories intact. The last time we did this we sent the couple back with stimuli memories, to be triggered in certain conditions only. But for you, we have to keep those memories intact. Your other half's soul was pretty much damaged when she reached here, so we had to end her soul. All the different type of bonds and that potion that she created have ruined her soul, it is unfit to be sent back, so you have to make all the moves, she will know nothing of this. There will come a time for you to tell her, but don't worry we will inform you when you are supposed to tell her."

Harry wiped a tear away and sat down on the floor. He sighed once and said, "I had hoped not to live anymore, but the temptation to just be with her is a great deal lot than living and since we were supposed to go back in time, I guess I accept it.", looking up he asked, "So when am I going back?"

Fate and Destiny looked at each other and seemed to consider a while eerily resembling Fred and George's antics. Then turning to Harry, Fate replied, "Since your other half is not there and your work doesn't start till you enter the magical world, Iam suggesting to send you back to just before your 11th birthday. If I were to send you back before then, you will not have much to do. Is that okay?" At Harry's nod he continued, "Now a warning to you, since we are allowing you to keep your memories intact you cannot change the timeline. If you do then it will be your job to reconfigure it back to the way it was. Saving people's lives is not an issue, you can save all of them but your actions should be quite subtle. We don't want Satan to know that your memories remain or else he might just give future knowledge to Voldemort then all will be doomed. Our job is only to create work for you to do and assess what should be done to you, everything else is in your hands."

At Harry's raised eyebrow, Fate chuckled, "Don't worry the Dursleys are going to reap what they sowed. We only request you to go easy on them cause you are being given an enormous task and are going to be judged as well when you finally return to us. Till then Goodbye."

Harry smiled thinking what punishment the Dursleys were up for and almost didn't notice the same golden glow cover him till his breathing stopped. He heard faintly the words of Fate and Destiny, "We will meet sooner than you think Harry Potter..."

-----------------------------

**A/N**: So what do you guys think? I have so many people putting my lil' fic on alert... Iam touched... thanks for the reviews guys...

_**Arken**_ I might need your help in beta-ing

_**Turbo **_Hope you can point me to English-Latin conversion...

Not sure about update rate... Lengthier chapters will take more time... Hopefully this chapter is longer than the last...

Since I'm free now-a-days the updates will be mostly daily...

Leave some reviews guys... any ideas are welcome... I have only the general plotline in mind... the rest is "Fill in the blanks"... :)


	3. 1991 Again And A Book On Stonehenge

_**Disclaimer:**_ Author: Lord Mayhem

Title: Harry Potter and Fate's Timeline Twist

Total Sales: $0.00

Copyright: JKR... Do I need to say anything else?

_§Parseltongue§_

_**1991 Again And A Book On Stonehenge**_

_**# 4, Privet Drive**_

Harry woke up groggily and looked around. He was in his cupboard 'bedroom', lying on his cot. He was confused; something was just not right. Looking around he couldn't identify what could have woken him up. Suddenly a white glow started surrounding him, cutting off his air supply in the process and just as suddenly he could feel it. Something was crawling in his head, burning every single braincell of his. He hissed out as the burning sensation grew exponentially, muffling his mouth with a pillow, Harry screamed out. The pain lasted just over ten seconds and by the time it stopped, Harry had already passed out.

It took Harry half-an-hour to regain consciousness, and when he did all he could feel was the throbbing of his brain. Closing his eyes Harry calmed down and started to meditate, concentrating on the centre of his magical core. Once the burning sensation lessened he opened his eyes and checked his surroundings. The only thing noticeable were spider-web cobs. _So Iam back in my little ol' cupboard and judging by my previous memories It must be nearly Dudley's Birthday_, he thought with a snort at the end. He remembered how that day went and was happy that he could start changing the timelines. Just then another thought hit him, _Fate suggested that if I change the timeline too much then I have to get things on track. I think he purposefully said that, there is a huge loop-hole in it. _So with a grin that would have kept Voldemort to shame, he started figuring out how he was going to go about the events - what to change and what not to change.

Finally after thinking for about three hours straight Harry decided to change each and everything but make sure that no one is hurt in the process. Smiling at his plan for the next few years, Harry started concentrating on his Occlumency shields. To his utter surprise he found that he was an open book, to the likes of Snape and Dumbledore he was a walking-talking info feed. _Hmmm... so just my soul with memories was sent back, I literally have not much magical power with me, I guess its going to be a long-long time before I start making a difference here, _Thinking that Harry started meditating and organizing his memories.

By the time he had finished it was already morning and he could feel the other residents of the house waking up. Opening his eyes Harry sighed at least now he had a detection shield up, no one was going to gather his memories without him knowing. Harry waited a few minutes to allow his aunt to come down and bang on his door. At the sound of a door closing upstairs Harry counted down seconds for his aunt to come down. When he reached zero he heard the sound of his aunt screeching at him.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry smiled, _Some things can never change, though now that I know what they will get for all this, I guess I should be good for them. _With that though Harry walked out as his aunt unlocked the bolts to his door. Smiling at the first rays of the sun he walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his 'family'. Walking into the kitchen Harry met with a view that put him in a more joyous mood, _Today's Dudley's Birthday! Yay I get to go to the zoo!_, he snorted.

_Soon real soon..._

_**At The Zoo**_

Harry walked behind the Dursleys, trying to blend into the crowd. Dudley and his friend Piers were feeling bored walking around and were eyeing him time to time. Harry gave a small smile as Dudley dragged his parents to the 'Snakes Zone'. Once inside it took Dudley only a few seconds to find the largest snake there. The Boa-Constrictor was lazily lying in its glass tank eyeing the fat slob.

Once out of the way Harry neared the snake and started hissing to it.

_§ Keep quiet. And listen up. §_

Startled the snake looked up at him, then tilted its head as if to convey understanding.

Watching the snake give a small nod he continued _§ I know you. How; don't ask. You stay here for a while , I will get you out of here soon enough. Okay? §_

The snake gave a small nod once more happy that he was going to be rescued and lazily drifted off to sleep. Harry looked at the snake once more and walked off. He was sure that he had just started making changes. Not being locked up in his cupboard for the next week was sure going to go a long way in helping him plan his moves. The journey back to Privet Drive was smooth, Harry noticed that the Dursleys were not that mean away from the house. _Maybe there is somesort of charm in place? Perhaps. Last time the only reason they shouted at me was because Dudley had landed himself inside the glass tank. _So lost in thought he was that he never noticed them reaching Privet Drive. Getting out of the car, his collar was dragged off by his Uncle who by the looks of it was close to loosing his temper. He slammed Harry onto the car's door and spit out dangerously near to him, "What the ruddy were you doing hissing at that snake? I told you no freaky business."

Harry sighed again, _Things just don't change._

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was simply trying to wake the snake up."

Vernon just glared at him; slamming Harry again on the car door he waddled into the house. Outside Harry released a breath he didn't even know holding, _Whew! That was close. If things are going to be stubborn to change I have to take an active role in changing the timeline as much as possible._

**OoOoOoO**

Things were quite the next few days, that is till Harry the day his first letter arrived. Harry had decided to allow his Uncle to _take away_ his letter, with the only change. The morning had started just as he remembered with him making the breakfast and Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Checking for the one with the Hogwarts logo, Harry sighed happily and walked out the door. Calling the nearby owl that had delivered his letter, he tied his acceptance letter and sent it off.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. Harry rolled his eyes and took the letters to the kitchen, giving all but one to his Uncle. Harry made sure that Dudley's piggy eyes were tracking him. He really wanted a bedroom and this was the only way to get it in no time.

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Vernon jerked the letter sharply out of Harry's hand who for all purposes really wanted his Uncle to read the letter, smiled. His Uncle's face soon paled as he read the address and the stamp behind it.

"Pe-pe-Petunia!", he stuttered out while showing her the letter. As soon as she glanced at the letter she too paled considerably.

"Both of you, Get Out!", was all that Vernon could shout out.

Once outside he was cornered by Dudley, who still had his Smelting's stick at his side.

"You will be in big trouble for this, freak.", he snarled at him and walked away. Harry just smiled at his retreating back and waited for his Aunt and Uncle to decide to give him Dudley's second bedroom.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry woke up refreshed and for the first time relaxed. He had immediately gotten Dudley's second bedroom, which Dudley seem to still throw a fit at, which in turn made Vernon to buy more toys for his lil Diddy-dums. Smiling Harry walked over to the lone owl which was sitting on his window sill. His relatives had thought that by giving him a bedroom they had stopped the flow of mail, _If they only knew._ Harry opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are extremely pleased to hear from you. As for your concerns in the last letter  
__we believe that since your Aunt really doesn't have much experience with the wizarding  
__world, a member of staff will be sent to introduce you to the Wizarding World. Please  
__report to the Leaky Cauldron on 31st July at 10.00am._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__(Deputy Headmistress)  
__Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry smiled. He knew that if left to his own devices Dumbledore would send Hagrid to introduce him to the Wizarding World,_ Barmy Old Codger._

Sticking the letter in his pocket, Harry headed downstairs to convince his relatives to let him go to Hogwarts. He knew it was not an easy task, but he wanted them in such a position so that they won't object him from ever going to Hogwarts. Watching his Uncle reading the newspaper, Harry walked over to him and cleared his throat.

"What is it, boy?", his Uncle grunted.

"Uh.... Uncle, you remember that letter I received a few days ago?"

"What about it, boy? You didn't get another one did you?", he asked folding up his newspaper and glaring at Harry.

"Well I did..."

"HOW DARE YOU FREAK! I TOLD YOU CLEARLY NOT TO READ ANY MAIL THAT WAS SENT BY FREAKY WAYS!", his Uncle bellowed out.

Harry squashed the urge to roll his eyes and presented a nervous demeanour as he fakingly stuttered out, "B-Bu-But, the letter said that my tuition was already paid and that I could stay in the castle whole year along except the summers."

Harry had in the few days developed his mental defences quite well and could easily read the surface thoughts of his Uncle Vernon. Harry squashed the urge to smile as he saw his Uncle seriously giving consideration. Finally loosening up he went back to his breakfast.

"All right you can go, but we will impose some conditions."

"Of course, Uncle Vernon.", Harry replied smiling inwardly. _That really went very smooth._

"First off, you will have extra chores every summer. Don't bother us at _all_ during the year and when you do return you have to stay as if you don't exist. We don't want to hear of anything you do at your freaky school, so keep us out of it."

At that moment came in his Aunt adding her two cents, "If and Iam warning you boy, if you _ever_show any type of freakiness in my house I will make Vernon smash your head into pieces."

Harry nodded at her in understanding, but inside he was confused._Last time she screamed bloody murder, now she is calm and collected. Is it because Iam making sure they find no room for complaint or something else?_ Clearing the cobwebs in his head, Harry turned to his Uncle, "Uncle Vernon could you drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron? I believe Aunt Petunia would be knowing where it is." He looked at his Aunt who glared at him a moment gave a nod at his Uncle put her nose in the air and walked away. His Uncle nodded at him and told him to be ready at 8.00am the next day.

Harry looked at both with gratitude, but inside he was shocked, _Some-thing's seriously off._Harry concentrated his magical core and viewed with his enhanced sight looking for any magical items nearby. He found his Uncle's favourite antique - an ash tray. It was basically at the centre of the house and was glowing red but was showing signs of breakage. Also he found the Dumbledore's magical signature all over it. Scowling Harry started putting everything together. _So the old codger charmed that ash-tray, huh. No wonder these last days I have been treading carefully and hence his relatives were a little easy on me and the fact that I pleased Uncle Vernon by giving him 'good news' must have made an impact on it. Fate and Destiny were right, if I continue like this then by the time I finish my first year the charm would break off on its own. Dumbledore won't get suspicious and I live happily._

With happy thoughts and making mental shopping lists Harry went about finishing his chores for the day.

**OoOoOoO**

_**The Leaky Cauldron**_

Harry watched as his Uncle's car drew away, turning he looked at the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron across the street. The door was ajar and Harry could see Hagrid nursing some Firewhisky. Smiling at his first friend's behaviour, he crossed the road and entered the dingy Bar. The Cauldron was just as he remembered, including a cowardly Quirrel stuttering thru a conversation with someone.

As soon as he walked in Hagrid noticed him and quickly identified him, walking over he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and greeted him, "It's good ter see ya again Harry. I haven't seen yeh since yeh were wee litl' baby. Let me introduce meself. I'm Rebeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts "

Harry smiled at him and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid. Not to be rude, but can we move on to shopping? Iam not fond of dingy Bars."

"Sure Harry, and just call me Hagrid."

Entering the Alley, Harry felt happiness flow through him. When he was last in this place things had changed drastically. Death of so many shopkeepers meant that there were new shopkeepers who in Harry's honest opinion had an attitude problem. Harry allowed Hagrid to lead him to Gringotts and traveled down to his vault and the vault containing The Philosiphor's Stone, courtesy of Griphook. On the way back Harry requested the goblin if he could take them faster, which prompted the goblin to double the speed. By the time they reached the top of The Bank, Hagrid was green in the face.

"Hagrid, you go take rest in The Cauldron, I can collect all these supplies by myself, I don't think it would be much problem."

Hagrid simply nodded, and without saying anything walked to The Leaky Cauldron clutching his stomach. As soon as he was out of sight Harry turned back and entered the Bank. Quickly he made a bee-line for Griphook who was just taking his place at the counting station. Harry not caring for the Wizard-Goblin relations went in for the direct approach.

"Griphook, I need your help regarding my vaults."

Shocked the goblin eyed him; no wizard had called a goblin by name in more than 600 years. "Would this be requiring a private conference?", Griphook asked showing his pointy teeth.

"I sure think so."

Griphook simply led him to the side of the hall and opened a door leading to a hall of offices. Opening one office door he led Harry inside and sat him down.

"How can I be of service, Mr. Potter?"

"First off, call me Harry. I just turned eleven Iam not comfortable with all the Mister stuff.", at the goblin's nod he continued, "I want complete information about all the vaults that are in my name and complete statements of all transactions that have taken place since my parent's death. I also want one of your Credit/Debit Cards. I know you haven't started issuing them but I do know that Gringotts has already set up everything in the Muggle world. I also would like monthly statements to be sent to one of the properties that I own. I would also like to assume my headship but only with regards to Gringotts, I will assume my headship status with the Ministry only after when Iam 16."

During the conversation the goblin's eyebrow continued to raise up and up. By the time Harry finished Griphook went into a panic attack and pressed a buzzer on his desk. Immediately five goblins appeared into his office; after receiving quick instructions from Griphook in Gobledegook, they ran out of the office to make the necessary arrangements. Half-an-hour later Harry walked out of the Bank, extremely pleased with himself. He had set-up his accounts in such a way that Dumbledore could keep on withdrawing the money from his vault, but they would be charmed such that if he tried to empty his vault, all the money taken from Harry will be returned to his account. Same with the Weasley's account too which he had found out that they had two accounts one with very little amount money and other flowing in Galleons. He had put down his residence of a flat that he owned not far from The Leaky Cauldron, thinking that he could spend time there refurbishing it.

Quickly making his way to the trunks shop Harry bought a multi-compartment trunk that he hoped to enchant himself by the end of his second year. He made his way through all the shops and always doing one-up on the list and buying all the advanced stuff. Even in Flourish and Blotts Harry wasted no time in gathering all the required books plus an extra twenty books including _Hogwarts: A History_. He mused that this time it might be a good thing to find out why Hermione liked this book so much. Last time he didn't bother with the book cause Hermione had known it by-heart, but this time he wanted to solidify their friendship and hence the book. Making his way to Ollivander's Harry smiled, Ollivander was always quirky and very quiet person; and Harry wanted to surprise him and get a favour out of him.

Walking into the store he heard the bell chime above. He looked around, not finding him Harry called out, "Mr. Ollivander I think you can come out of the shadows between the shelves now."

Surprised Ollivander jumped out of a shadow of a nearby shelf. "Mr. Potter, you gave this old man quite a start. Nonetheless lets get down to business, you are here for your wand."

Harry smiled at him; Ollivander always hid his surprise and nervousness by _'getting down to business'_. "Yes, I was hoping you could get me a wand that is near about the same match of what Voldemort used."

Ollivander raised his eyebrow, but still got him the requested wand. Harry held his wand, a companion to him for 135 years. The wand warmed and shot out sparks of every colour. Ollivander clapped and asked Harry how he knew about it. Harry simply raised his bangs and showed the scar.

"Mr. Ollivander I was hoping you could do something for my wand, just to keep my mouth shut?", Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Ollivander. Ollivander on the other hand was flabbergasted that a child just turned eleven knew of his secrets. Not wanting to take any risks he took the wand, muttered some words and gave it back to Harry. Harry smiled a conspirational smile and said, "I can surely say that this never happened, can't you." Ollivander simply shook his head.

Buying a wand holster, Harry walked back to The Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid sat with a snowy-owl in a cage nearby.

_Hedwig!,_Harry cried out mentally. The owl, surprised looked at him and could feel the familiar bond and hooted once. Hagrid stood up taking the cage and handed over to Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Thought yeh could have a pet."

Harry settled down and thanked Hagrid profusely, while trying to wheedle out the same information about Voldemort but this time asked more questions about his parents to which Hagrid told all the tales he could remember of his parents.

**OoOoOoO**

_**#4, Privet Drive**_

It took Harry around five hours to come back to Privet Drive. He had everything in his trunk so the Dursleys didn't say much, they simply ignored his presence, to which Harry noticed that the Charms on the ash-tray were more cracked. Placing his trunk on the floor in his bedroom, Harry laid down on the 'bed'. Just when he was about to place his spectacles on the nightstand to take a nap he noticed a book lying on his desk. Putting on his specs again Harry frowned at the book. The title simply read _**Stonehenge**_. There was a picture of Stonehenge on the cover, which eerily looked similar. Harry opened the book and flitted through the pages wondering where it came from. He didn't find anything abnormal with it. Using his enhanced sight Harry noticed that the book was glowing a perfect golden colour. Hitting himself at his stupidity Harry figured that this must be something that Fate and Destiny sent him, but couldn't understand its meaning.

Holding the book with its title on top Harry touched the picture of Stonehenge and said, "Iam Harry Jame Potter, The Chosen One to change time." Just as he was finishing his name the book started glowing and when he finished the sentence the book changed to a golden coloured tome. Harry opened the book and noticed that there was a letter on the first page and started to read it.

_Harry James Potter,_

_We are extremely sorry that we didn't have time to explain everything to you. We have just come back from a meeting with Satan and God, we have related everything to God and he has advised us to warn you not to unravel the fabric of time. He is happy but concerned for what you could do. He is monitoring you in all the universes right now, and asks that you keep your changes to a minimum. Personally we suggest you change it to your liking but not unravel the fabric of time. Otherwise it will be catastrophe. Satan has also started keeping an eye on you and your self-stylized Dark Lord Voldemort. He has warned us that should he find things changing drastically, he will start feeding Voldemort all the information. He believes you are on stimuli memories, which as we said are triggered in certain conditions, so watch what you do._

_Now onto other things; you must have noticed the ash-tray in the house by now. Yes, that was the reason we told you to go easy on your relatives. Dumbledore has his own views of how you should defeat Voldemort; don't tell him about the other prophecy cause he has been searching for the couple for quite a while now. He has his eyes on it but since it repeats once only in 3000 years even he has no luck in finding anyone. We also request you...no order you not to reveal anything to him of this sort. And if you are wondering where the prophecy is, then you have to make your way to the prophecy about you and the dark lord. Just opposite to that sphere there is a sphere labeled _Harmony._ You were supposed to take that prophecy too when you were 15 but a slight change in time prevented you from listening to it._

_We have written this book in the hopes that it will help you in deciding how much you want to change your world. We have written briefly about the lives of people you are going to meet, who may make a great difference in the turnout of the war you are about to get into._

_Yours,_

_Fate n Destiny_

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Spelling Mistakes Corrected. Previous AN Deleted.**


	4. Information Overload

A/N 1: LOL! I uploaded the document, but forgot to patch it to the story, so sorry for that.

A/N 2: Right, so like I said, I'm back! First off, many of you will notice that the writing style has changed. If it's better than the earlier chapters, I'll keep it. If it's bad, then I'll work on it. Remember guys, constructive criticism is always welcome.

I must first thank all the readers who favourite me and followed the story even a year into the apparent break. It has slowly made me want to write it.

Next off I would like to thank "**ladysavay**" for the excellent review. It put a smile on my face, and actually made me want to do a better job at it than I thought of. I was actually going to leave this story for a few more months as I write a story on Fiction Press, but a reader put me in a bind.

Readers of Fanfiction! If you like my story and want to show appreciation for me continuing the story, you can shower your gifts on "**Ushinaware Ta Kaze**". She almost literally poked me and told me to Update.

So, what next? On with the Story!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Information Overload**_

_**#4, Privet Drive**_

In the smallest bedroom, Harry was having nightmares of his past; all the blood, gore, trusts and betrayals. Love found, unfounded, stupid weasels and barmy old codgers all around; a true recipe of a nightmare. Harry woke with a start and looked around, at first disoriented and then remembering the changes in his life over the past few weeks. Sitting on his –what passed for- bed, he contemplated the details he had read in The Book.

Harry took it from the table and sat on his bed, with the book spread over his lap. It had been a week since he had been to Diagon Alley and found the book, which he sarcastically started calling, '_Time Travelling for Dummies'. _There was a lot of information, which he hadn't found out the first time around and owing to the fact that it was written by Fate n Destiny, it was pretty confusing.

Harry sighed and closed the book. As much as fascinating it was to know what the future held for him, he couldn't help but feel that he had to change it to his own liking. Remembering Fate n Destiny's warning, he let out a long. He now understood why they had recommended he not change the timeline by much cause it was obvious that the more he changed; the less likely he will be able to predict events. This led to the instructions in the book, which were long and spun in circles and circles and got down to nowhere. They had written out each possible outcome for all his actions; even though they could treat him differently and allow him more leeway that would have simply caused more problems since they were hiding from Satan.

His guidebook went to the extent of detailing every single consequence for his each and every action. The guidebook was in itself magical; changing every time he made a different choice or decision. It was very frustrating since it kept on changing while he kept reading; forcing him to go back to the start and read again. If he did not know better, Harry would have suspected it as a prank by both Fate n Destiny on him. Finally, after a week of getting halfway through it and re-reading it almost nine times, Harry got fed up and forced his magic through the book and concentrated on the events he had changed and what he was planning to change. Even though his Occlumency was not at its peak, it was enough to compel the book to obey his mental commands.

That was a week ago. Now he had finished reading it, and was quite surprised to the contents of it. One thing that still confused him was that, the guidebook was showing him only up to his 15th birthday, or more precisely a few weeks before his birthday. Harry was anything but dumb; he knew that the guidebook was showing him, till the day of the DoM fiasco. Even though Harry had decided that this time around he was not going to fall for Voldy's visions; he still had to get to the DoM and check out the prophecy that had put him into this mess in the first place.

Looking back at the book, an epiphany hit him like the TGV. _This is Fate and Destiny. They have more resemblance to Fred and George than anything else. Is it possible…,_ his thoughts blanked out at that. With renewed vigour, he placed his palm on the cover of this book and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Just as he was finishing, the book flipped open and started adding pages from out of nowhere. After adding what looked like more than 2000 pages, it closed of its own accord and a post-it note appeared on top of it.

_Harry,_

_Phew! You finally figured it out. F&D cannot go to every single soul, every single time but F&G can! Now onto more serious part, this book has many rituals that will allow you to get back the magical powers of your previous life. Also it is very much sentient and will allow us to communicate with you as needed. We are sorry, even though there is so much power and magical presence here, it is simply not possible to go to the plane of existence just with a snap, this is the most we could do. We will keep updating you about how the timeline keeps changing so that you will have a heads up._

_One more thing that you should know, since the delectable Miss Granger; your soul mate has not come back with you, we have it on good hand that you can go ahead and disrupt the timeline as you wish. We will handle Satan here, he is quite stupid anyways._

_In your service as always,_

_Gred n Forge_

Shock was not the first thing on Harry's mind; neither was surprise. These were the Weasley twins; of course they were wreaking havoc even in the afterlife. Shaking his head, Harry considered what Gred and Forge told him and came to the conclusion that no matter how bizarre things may sound, he has just been given a go for throwing off time off its axis.

_Looks like I'm leaving the Dursley's far earlier than I hoped for_, he thought with glee and went about packing his stuff to leave for one of his properties.

Considering thinking about which property to move into later after visiting the goblins, he made his way downstairs to convince his relatives to let him by himself, and also maintain hating him as long as possible.

Walking down the stairs, he walked into the living room and saw Vernon and Dudley watching the television with Aunt Petunia cleaning in the background. Harry resisted the urge to spook them from behind and walked in front of them and stood blocking their view of the television.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing, BOY? Move out of the way."

"Not yet. You have to assist me in a matter of high importance, then you can go back to watching your stupid television", Harry calmly replied.

While Dudley whined to his mother, Vernon held him back and asked Harry, "What do you want?"

"Simple really. I want you to continuously keep hating me..."

"That wouldn't be a problem, BOY! Now move."

"... and also keep any witch or wizard who comes here asking for me, under the impression that I do live here, but have gone out for something..."

"Why do we need to pretend? And I will not allow any of your freaky friends in MY HOUSE!"

"... Being said that, I take my leave and hope to never in my life grace in your presence. BYE!" Harry had said all this without even bothering to listen to Vernon. Vernon, who had continuously butted-in on Harry's little speech, sputtered for a few moments before eloquently shouting out, "WHAT?"

"Like I said; I'm leaving and hope never to meet you ever again."

"Good riddance. You have been nothing but a burden for us; now GET OUT!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow at him all the while maintaining his calm. He had to continuously remember Fate n Destiny's words to calm himself. He then walked to the door and waved his hand towards the general direction of his room, causing his trunk and several other objects to float down to him all the way packing itself and shrinking in the process. Harry took the small wallet sized trunk and put in his pocket. With one last glare at the Dursley's he walked out the door towards freedom.

Walking down the street and into Mongolia Crescent; which he felt was far enough, he extended his hand causing a loud bang and a purple triple-decker bus to pop-in in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus; emergency transport for stranded with or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening."

Harry smiled at Stan who had become close in the previous timeline. No matter when, it was always on Stan's bus that he got; even though there were more than 10 of these running around Britain.

Shaking away his thoughts, he got onto the bus giving Stan a Galleon and muttering Leaky Cauldron.

After a half hour of bizarre turns and squeezing through traffic, the bus finally reached Leaky Cauldron.

**OoOoOoO**

_**The Leaky Cauldron**_

Harry walked into the dingy bar, with a baseball cap on his head, to avoid anyone recognising him and headed directly for the entrance to Diagon Alley. He had all his belongings shrunk down and in his pocket and Hedwig was taking in the sights above him. He knew there was only one way of tracking him and that instrument was right about now calmly sitting on a shelf hundreds of miles away with many other silvery instruments making weird noises and emitting the occasional smoke. The ministry's tracking charm was already off of his wand thanks to Ollivander, so all he had to do was disguise himself and get the access keys from the goblins at Gringotts.

Making his way to the ornate structure and walking in, he could feel the wash of goblin wards that surrounded the property. He frowned not remembering if it ever happened to him before. As soon as he walked in, he saw Griphook making his way to him.

"Harry, Welcome to Gringotts, there is a matter of importance that needs to be discussed with you in person", the goblin said with a nervous expression. Well Harry hoped it was a nervous expression; in all his lifetime, he couldn't understand the goblin facial expressions.

Seeing as the goblin was waiting on a reply; Harry proceeded, "Griphook, It's nice to see you. Please lead the way."

With that the two headed towards the Conference Room that they met the day before. Motioning to the goblin to go ahead, Harry sat back.

"Harry, we have audited all your vaults as per your request and have found quite a number of discrepancies. It seems Headmaster Dumbledore has been not only withdrawing lump sum amounts from your vaults throughout the years, but just yesterday, he tried withdrawing 1 million Galleons. As discussed we have allowed the withdrawal, however, it being a huge amount we have transferred funds from the Dumbledore vaults to yours. Albus Dumbledore at this point of time, has no idea about it.", Griphook said with apprehension as he looked at Harry slowly getting more and more angry.

Harry on the other hand was outwardly angry, but inside was going crazy. _The old fool has crossed the limits this time. Not only he keeps me in the dark, but also tries to manipulate me and to top it off, is constantly stealing from the Potter vaults. I think it's time to nip it in the bud._

"Griphook, I need you to completely lockdown all my vaults, to be accessed only by me or anyone that I authorise to. You can still access funds for investment purposes however. I have a few selections for the investments, which I'll owl the details of. Right now, I need the access key to the flat that my father and Sirius Black bought right opposite to The Leaky Cauldron."

Collecting the keys from Griphook, Harry retreated back to the Leaky Cauldron to go and settle in the apartment. He had found out about it not long after the Final Battle of Hogwarts, when he had received a summons from the goblins to discuss the nature of security breach and stealing of a dragon.

Taking a deep breath Harry and crossed the road. Just across from the Leaky Cauldron there was another pub, though clearly a non-magical pub, judging by its relative cleanliness to wizarding pubs. Walking into the space beside the pub and up the flight of stairs behind it, he opened the door and was met with a depressing sight. Cobwebs thousands of them draped all along the flat; muttering to himself he began cleaning up his flat. That night he conjured up a four poster bed and instantly fell asleep vowing to go shopping the next day.

**OoOoOoO**

_**Harry's Retreat**_

The next few weeks had flown by very fast, what with Harry buying all kinds of furnishings for his flat and re-reading certain excerpts from the Book, which had changed to accommodate for only suggestions and not outright orders and had included more pranking ideas than anything else.

Finally the day to board the Express to Hogwarts came. Harry woke up early and got dressed, choosing to make it to the station before the crowd increased. But inside he knew that he wanted to meet Hermione as soon as possible and also avoid the Weasleys at all costs. Grabbing his trunk and instructing Hedwig to fly over to Hogwarts, Harry made his way to Kings Cross Station.

Arriving at the station nearly 2 whole hours early, he decided to have a small breakfast fill his stomach as well as to calm his nerves for the impending re-entry into the wizarding world.

With just an hour to go, Harry made his way towards the portal, where quite a number of people were milling about; but one person caught his eye. His deep green eyes, met chocolate brown ones, and for a second he thought he saw recognition in them, but it was soon gone replaced with general excitement.

Shaking his head ruefully, Harry thought, _Now I'm even imagining her to be the same as before, running towards me to give me a hug._ Chuckling to himself he crossed the portal and onto nine three-quarters.

Entering the other side, a feeling of nostalgia spread through him as he remembered the first time, he laid his eyes on the scarlet train gleaming on a level that couldn't have been possible without magic.

Making his way onto the train, he silently went onto the compartment which he knew Hermione had occupied the last time. He set his trunk in the overhead compartment and sat down next to the window while reading his _Guidebook_.

What felt like an eternity but was really only fifteen minutes, he saw Hermione dragging her trunk in the corridor. Trying to get into her good graces earlier on, he made his way to give her a hand.

"Hi! Can I help you with that?", he said trying to catch her attention.

She looked up at him and gave a bright smile, which made shivers run down his spine in anticipation.

"Hey! Thank you. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger.", she said putting forward her hand to shake, "And you are Harry Potter.", she finished with a bright smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting to write a story on Fiction Press (same pen name), which is a collection of the blasted dreams I keep getting. So I can't give proper update schedule for either, though I'm pretty much interested to finish this story.


End file.
